1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dish-type Stirling solar generator capable of running continuously day and night, which belongs to the field of a complementary power generation combining biomass clean energy with the Stirling solar unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to the method for solar collection, the existing method for power generation by using the solar energy includes: tower concentrating solar power generation, parabolic trough concentrating solar power generation, and dish Stirling solar power generation.
The dish-type Stirling solar power generation unit is capable of automatically tracking the sun in two dimensions, and has a high the photoelectric convention efficiency and small starting loss. The dish-type Stirling solar power generation unit is so far a system that has the highest efficiency of solar power generation, exceeding 30%. The system almost consumes no water, and an output efficiency reaches 26% (a self-tracking mechanism consumes energy).
However, as the sunlight collectable on the ground is available in daylight, non-available during night, intensive in sunny day, and weak in cloudy day. Thus, the dish-type Stirling solar power generator operates unstably and cannot continuously operates for 24 hours, which seriously restricts the use thereof.
As an organic matter produced by the photosynthesis of plants, biomass is characterized in its wide distribution, large reserves, much cleaner than fossil energy, and zero-CO2 emission. Biomass is the only clean energy that is able to burn in solid state, liquid state, and gas-state; and it is also a very important renewable resource.
Various biomass liquefaction technology, biomass gasification technology, and combustor technology for combustible gas and combustible liquid have been well developed and well known by the public.